la vida no siempre es color de rosa
by miyako.saku
Summary: despues de su llegada a kanoha, salir con la mujer que ama y casarse con ella, todas las peleas han dado frutos ahora con dos hijos sasuke uchiha aprendera una dura leccion:como ser un padre responsable.. todo cuando su hija menor viva golpes duros.
1. presagio

Presagio…

Soledad. Una palabra que tan solo describe como estas rodeado

Falsedad. un sentimiento que encuentro en la gran mayoría que me rodea

Deshonra. Es lo que yo siento cuando estoy frente a el..

Toda mi vida había soñado con tan solo un poco de atención…

Incluso la tuve aunque por un corto periodo, ahora la tengo pero no de la persona que quiero , Me olvide de vivir, de gozar, de confiar…y todo cambio a oscuridad, frialdad y sobre todo soledad. Jamás me detuve a pensar en lo que la vida me ofrecía hasta ahora.. y ahora aquí estoy, entre la oscuridad tal cual de un bosque infinito y la fría temperatura digna de las montañas nevadas y sola…como siempre lo he estado y al parecer lo estare

No pido nada y mucho menos quiero dar lastima, solo quiero que escuhen mi historia y no cometan los mismos herrores que yo.

Soy Miyuki Mikoto Uchiha Haruno(livi-chan: lo se que nombre mas extraño no xD pero fue el único que se me ocurrió) y esta es mi historia


	2. El inicio del despapaye!

Capitulo 1:

El inicio del despapaye

Soy miyuki mikoto uchiha haruno, pero todo el mundo me dice miyuki, soy ninja secreto de kanoha ,se preguntaran porque soy ninja secreto, lo que pasa es que el "señor machismo" alias mi papa, no quiso que yo fuera ninja pues cree que no soy apta para el trabajo. Como sea soy de cabello tricolor lo tengo negro con reflejos fucsia y azules obscuros, cuerpo esbelto y ojos verdes, no muy morena y no muy blanca. Soy una chica fría, calculadora e inteligente por que el tiempo de soledad me ha hecho así, aunque tengo 3 mejores amigos, aun siento un vacio en el corazón, soy un jounin, bailarina de ballet, ninja medico, ninja químico(livi-chan: no se si existen los ninjas químicos en esta historia existen! . INNER: CLARO K NO! LOCA. livi-chan: ya no me grites ññu) y tengo mi propia banda..(livi-chan: bueno que no hace esta niña u.ù )

Pero al parecer no se da cuenta ¿Quién? Mi padre

Sasuke uchiha : frio , arrogante, calculador, jefe del escuadrón ambu y el padre mas despistado del mundo, incluso podría escaparme por la ventana y no se da cuenta. Aunque se vea frio por dentro el ama a mi madre mas que a nada en el mundo, mi hermano mayor itachi ( livi-chan: see se llama itachi fugaku xD como su tio y abuelo)al parecer es su favorito. Y a mi que me lamba un perro .(livi-chan: jaja lo siento por la frase es que es de mi mama, siempre lo dice cuando a otros les dan cosas y cariños y a ella no xD)

Despues de el esta mi fastidioso hermano mayor…

Itachi fugaku uchiha: la replica exacta de mi padres pero con pelo mas largo atada a una cola de caballo(livi-chan: si igualito a itachi xD)

Frio y calculador antes el y yo nos llevábamos muy bien pero algo paso. Ambos físicamente enemos la gran mayoría de los rasgos de nuestro padre

Después esta la persona que mas quiero en el mundo mi madre.

Sakura haruno: la mejor ninja medico y mi inspiración para salir en este desolado mundo.

¿Quieren saber como comenzó todo este embrollo?

Todo empezó cuando….

Flashback:

Dos niños pequeños estaban sentados en la hierba la primera era una pequeña niña de 3 años y el segundo uno de 8.

Miyuki:-onee-chan!

Itachi:-si, one-chan

Miyu:-¿crees que algún día enorgulleceré a otou-san?

Itachi miro a lo lejos sonriendo algo melancólico

Itachi:- lo haces, solo que no lo expresa mucho-

Miyu:-¿de verdad lo crees onee-chan?-dijo ruborizada la pequeña

Itachi:-claro, habla de ti todo el tiempo pero por las noches cuando tu ya estas dormida-

Miyu:-arigatou onee-chan-

Sakura:-niños a comer!-

Itachi y miyu:-ya vamos-

Un año después estábamos celebrando que nuestro padre viniera de una misión muy difícil, cuando…

Alguien toco a la puerta, esos golpes cambiaron mi vida para siempre, ya que al abrir me encontré con un ambu el cual me miro sorprendido y dijo:

Ambu: hola pequeña, ¿esta el joven itachi en casa?

Miyu: hai, espere un segundo-ya me iba cuando tuve que regresar y agarre de la mano al extraño ambu que no dejaba ver su rostro y lo adentre a nuestra casa y lo senté en un sillón-espere porfavor

Atravesé toda la sala , hasta llegar al enorme comedor de nuestra casa.

Sakura:-¿Quién era hijita?

Miyu: onee-chan vamos-le cogi la mano y mi hermano sorprendido la tomo y a la vez con una expresión sorprendida me pregunto:

Itachi: que pasa-dijo sonriendo

Miyu:- te busca un ambu-

Mis padres quienes iban detrás de nosotros se preguntaron sorprendidos ¿un ambu?

Sasuke:-hijo hiciste algo malo?-pregunto serio

Mi hermano iba a responder, pero lo interrumpí un poco enfadada:

Miyu:-onee-chan jamás haría algo malo, ¿verdad onee-chan?-

Itachi: claro que no,jamás dañaría el pueblo donde mi one-chan es feliz-me sonrio y me vio con unos ojos que por un momento pensé que eran de amor.

Por fin llegamos con el raro ambu

-kakashi….-murmuro mi padre anonadado

El ambu solo cerró el único ojo visible y nos saludo a todos al parecer era viejo amigo de nuestro padres y su ex –sensei, resulta ser que kakashi había llegado de una misión que duro años en concluir puesto que la ultima vez que había visto a mi hermano , este tenia apenas 1 mes de vida. Nos visito personalmente porque el consulado de los ambus decidieron integrar a mi hermano a su escuadrón de jounins, algo que para sasuke uchiha le inflo más el ego, debo decir.

Paso un año después de eso y mi padre me fue olvidando poco a poco para dedicarse a lo que el llamaba la "reliquia uchiha"

Mi madre me ha estado enseñando todo lo que sabe de control y uso del chakra, pero si quería enorgullecer a papa tenia que pedir ayuda.

Tenia que ir con el máximo, el grande y mi tío postizo Naruto Uzumaki.

El junto con los amigos de mama me ayudaron a crecer como ninja, pero al parecer mi padre seguía sin darse cuenta de mi existencia. De tal forma que a los 5 años ya tenia un nivel chunnin algo que mi hermano logro a los 8 años!

Ambos tenían tan poco tiempo, que no podía demostrarles que podía ser un ninja excelente tal y como ellos lo eran, sintiéndome triste de todas formas trate de seguir adelante, pero todo se torno mas gris . mi hermano me empezó a tratar fríamente, y mi madre ya no estaba tanto en casa por su nuevo trabajo en su hospital ya que la habían promovido.

Entonces me he quedado sola, triste y desconsolada.

**A/N:**

**GOMENASAII POR TARDARME TANTO!! POR FAVOR NO ME MATEN -.-**

**ESTE AÑO HA SIDO MUY AGETREADO PARA MI HE TENIDO QUE SALIR DE LA SECUNDARIA **

**Y ANSIABA POR SALIR MUY BIEN! OBJETUVO QUE HE CUMPLIDO POR QUE SALI CON HONORES! WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**ESPERO TENER TIEMPO EN BACHILLERATO JAJAJAJA**

**POR MIENTRAS YA ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO MI PROXIMO CAPITULO.**

**NOS LEEMOS.**


End file.
